


81 Perspectives on a Single Love Story

by spaceorphan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:10:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceorphan/pseuds/spaceorphan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spanning from 2x06 to 5x22, the story of Kurt and Blaine relationship, as told in snippets from a variety of different perspectives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	81 Perspectives on a Single Love Story

**Author's Note:**

> Just as a general warning, Finn's death will be briefly mentioned in the final parts.

1\. Blaine Anderson

“What’s going on? Why are you so upset?”

“Because up until yesterday I had never been kissed. Or at least one that counted.”

Blaine joined Kurt on the steps. 

Kurt was clearly still upset, attempting to hold back tears, but not quite succeeding. The confrontation with Karofsky hadn’t gone well. Not that Blaine thought it would after everything Kurt had told him, but perhaps he had hoped a conversation might have gone a long way. Karofsky remained a scared, little boy, and more afraid of what Kurt would do then maybe Kurt realized. But still, who knew what Karofsky would do out of fear and retaliation. The important thing was that Kurt needed to be safe. And that was why Blaine was there. He could give that to Kurt. Be his knight in shining armor. Provide protection. Do whatever he could so not to see Kurt crumple up like he had done during coffee the day they had met. Like he was doing now. 

Blaine wanted to see Kurt smile again, because that smile lit up the room, because that smile made Blaine feel warm inside, because that smile meant Kurt was going to be alright. 

For a split second it crossed Blaine’s mind that he could change that. It would be so easy to lean in and brush his lips against Kurt’s, take away that awful memory and replace it with a better one.

The thought left as quickly as it had come. Kurt didn’t need a pity kiss, as much as Blaine would have had no problem in offering it. Kurt deserved more than that. What Kurt needed was a friend, someone to listen to him, someone to make him feel not so alone in the world. And Blaine wanted to be that someone. 

Something in Blaine’s heart stirred. 

Kurt Hummel was special, and Blaine felt lucky to have found him. 

 

2\. Mercedes Jones

Things were changing. That much she understood. He had been so withdrawn since school started, even more so after his father’s heart attack. Mercedes had done all she could to reach out to her friend, to help him through what he was going through. But there was only so much she could do, and she recognized that. 

But in the past week, something had definitely shifted. Kurt seemed...brighter than usual? When she thought about it, Mercedes didn't think she had ever seen Kurt so giddy, and that included the time they stumbled upon a garage sale where Kurt had found an authentic replica of the pair of gloves Audrey Hepburn had worn in Breakfast at Tiffany’s. 

“Hey Kurt, how was your weekend?” Mercedes asked Monday morning as they slid into their homeroom desks. She had been a little bummed that Kurt had bailed on bowling to see a show with his new friend Blaine, but she had ended up going to the mall with Tina, and scored some great new shoes that she couldn’t wait to show Kurt. Unfortunately, Kurt was busy texting away, and hadn’t even noticed her sit down.. 

“Kurt?” 

Kurt’s fingers were flying.

“Kurt!”

He jumped in his seat, startled. 

“Oh, hey Mercedes,” he said. 

“Do I even need to ask who you’re texting?”

A guilty look crossed Kurt’s face. “Um, sorry, Blaine was just texting me that he had just read that the latest bachelorette just split with her beau. Which, of course she did. That’s what she gets for not choosing the guy she let go in week seven. Blaine totally agrees.”

“So, am I ever going to meet him?” Mercedes asked suddenly. 

“Who, the guy from the Bachelorette?”

“No, silly, Blaine,” Mercedes said. As irritating as it had been over the last week to listen to Kurt go on and on about Blaine, she had to admit her curiosity had stirred. “Maybe we should all hang out. You’ve jibber-jabbered about him non-stop all week. I think I’ve earned the right to check this guy out for you.”

Kurt scrunched his nose. “Really, Mercedes?” 

“Of course! I mean, he’s obviously important to you if you’ve already got him gossiping about The Bachelorette.”

His cheeks began to blush a deep shade of red. “Well, okay. Maybe we can try getting together at Breadstix. Blaine has never been there. He swears that the this little family owned Italian restaurant near his house has the best chicken Alfredo on the planet, but I doubt they have Breadstix’s breadsticks. Why don’t we go tomorrow night? I’ll text him right now.”

Kurt bent over his phone, ready to text again when the screen lit up. He burst out laughing, wiggling in his seat. Mercedes raised an eyebrow at him. “Blaine just texted ‘I want it deep purple,’ which is…” he could barely finish he was laughing so hard. “It’s something we overheard this guy say when we went to Rent on Friday. We think he was one of the understudies or a disgruntled second director or something. And he said the funniest thing. Blaine does the funniest impressions and….it’s kind of an inside joke. But I’ll get Blaine to do the impression for you when you meet him.”

Great, she thought sarcastically, I get to be the third wheel. Mercedes sank a little lower in her chair. Things were definitely changing indeed. 

 

3\. Finn Hudson

Finn finally returned home Friday night after the football game. It hadn’t gone well, they had lost despite having a good streak going, and Coach Beiste took it out on them for a good twenty minutes after the game. He was tired, and hungry, and desperately in need of a shower. He also knew Rachel would want a phone call. She had been at the game, but he claimed he could have easily collapsed into a pile right on the field, so she let him go. The real reason was that he didn’t feel he had the energy to spend the rest of the evening with her, but he couldn’t tell her that to her face. But even with the excuse, Rachel still managed to text him every five seconds. 

Rachel Berry: Make sure when you get home you talk to Kurt.  
Rachel Berry: I’m worried that he didn’t come to the game today.  
Rachel Berry: It’s probably because of Karofsky and those other jerks.  
Rachel Berry: They’re being awful, Finn. You need to step in.  
Rachel Berry: Finn, have you talked to Kurt yet?  
Rachel Berry: Tell me everything when you have.  
Rachel Berry: Finn?  
Rachel Berry: Finn???

He left his bag of football equipment by the foot of the stairs and threw his phone on the coffee table. Rachel would be pissed that he hadn’t gotten back to her, but he’d deal with her wrath later. For now he could use a drink. His mom used to let him have a beer every now and then, but Burt was stricter about it. Mountain Dew would have to suffice for now. 

Kurt was at the table when Finn walked in the kitchen, the table full of designs and notes and planners for their parents’ wedding. Kurt had taken his job as wedding planner as seriously as possible, not relenting for a moment over every detail. As crazy as Kurt was about it sometimes, Finn was grateful Kurt was in charge and not him. Kurt had once tried to explain to him about Fung Schway or whatever, but it all sounded like a bunch of nonsense in his head. 

Also in the kitchen was Kurt’s new friend Blaine, who seemed completely happy chatting away with Kurt over the designs. Finn was beginning to get used to seeing Blaine around since he would be over at least once or twice a week. (And always wearing that blazer. Didn’t he ever get sick of wearing that thing?) Finn didn’t know what Blaine’s home life was like, or if he really was just that interested in Kurt, but Blaine would always be there until late when Burt literally had to kick him out. Sometimes he wished Rachel would stay that late, but Rachel had her beauty routine she had to do before bed, and therefore was always out the door at promptly 9:45pm, even if they were in the middle of making out. 

“Hi, Finn, how was the game?” Kurt asked, not bothering to look up. Finn doubted Kurt cared about the football game. 

“Azimio fumbled. They scored a touchdown and we never really got the lead back,” Finn said with a grumble as he opened the fridge. “Beiste bitched us out forever after the game.” Oohh, Burt had left the makings of a sandwich. A sandwich sounded good, too. He pulled out the plate along with a bottle of Mountain Dew that was stashed in the back. 

“Azimio is a clueless neanderthal, who probably has his lackeys tying his shoes for him because he doesn’t know how to do it himself,” Kurt snarked. 

Finn held back a groan. He didn’t want to get into it tonight with Kurt. 

“Well, from what Kurt’s told me, it sounds like the guy would be better used as a tackle and not a wide receiver,” Blaine said. 

“You know something about football?” Finn asked, surprised. 

“Yeah, footballs great!” Blaine said, with a higher level of enthusiasm than Finn thought would have from someone who went to a prep school. “Actually, I’m excited for next weekend because my dad and I are going to a Ohio State. We don’t do much together, but we do that every year.”

“That’s totally cool man.”

“Yeah, it’s pretty fun.”

“Oh, so I guess that means you’re not coming to the wedding then, huh?” Finn asked. “I would have figured Kurt would have nagged you to be his date by now.”

“Finn!” Kurt snapped, not able to hide the coloring in his cheeks.

“Um, no,” Blaine shook his head politely, avoiding eye contact. “I mean, yes, Kurt asked, and it’s a nice gesture, but I wouldn’t want to impose on a family thing even if I could come.”

“I told you, it’s not an imposition.,” Kurt said, rolling his eyes as he began to draw on one of the blank pads.

“So what kind of seats did you get?” Finn asked as he put the finishing touches on the sandwich.

“They’re box,” Blaine shrugged off as if it weren’t a big deal.

“No way, man!

“Well, my dad’s boss lets him have a season ticket every now and then.”

“I’m totally jealous,” Finn said. “Did you hear they’re bringing Meyer in as starting quarterback.”

Blaine was quick to reply. “Which is ridiculous, I know. Johnson has the better arm.”

“Yeah, but Meyer has better aim and…” 

Kurt had gone quiet. He had stopped drawing on his pad to watch Finn and Blaine’s conversation carefully, a troubled look on his face. Finn wasn’t the most observant person in the world, but he recognized that look. It was the same look Kurt used to get when Finn and Burt used to talk about guy things together. Rachel’s voice echoed in his head, reminding him how left out Kurt usually felt, and how he should make an effort to make him feel included. 

“So, what are you guys working on?” he asked as he pulled his chair up to the table, and set his plate down, being careful enough not to set it on any of Kurt’s plans. 

“Oh, Kurt’s a genius,” Blaine said insisted. A proud smile grew along Kurt’s lips. “He’s found a way to work in faux ostrich feathers into the centerpieces. Just take a look at these designs, they’re amazing.”

“Cool.” Finn said, trying to present the best smile he could.

If you asked him for an honest answer, Finn wouldn’t have known the difference between what was sketched on the pad and anything else. But before he could even comment again, Kurt was off, talking a mile a minute as he excitedly gave the details of the wedding. As Finn nodded along, trying to keep up with Kurt’s chattering, he took a quick glance at Blaine, thinking Blaine would be as lost as he was. But Blaine was busy staring at Kurt, watching him fondly, smiling as if he had stumbled upon something amazing.

Finn might not be in tune with Kurt’s world, but Blaine clearly was. And while Finn remained somewhat confused over it, he was happy for that. 

 

4\. Jeff

Being a Warbler was a family tradition. Jeff’s grandfather had been a Warbler. Jeff’s father had been a Warbler. All of Jeff’s brothers had all been Warblers. And the one thing they all had in common, besides being a Warbler, was that they all could sing. His entire family was blessed with good signing abilities. Except for him. His voice was awful, and he knew that. He was much better suited for do-whopping in the background, and was comfortable doing so. If only his family wouldn’t put so much pressure on him to get a solo. But still, he continued to try even if he knew he struggled more than anyone else. 

“I have bad news,” his best friend Nick grabbed him by the collar and dragged him down the hallway to somewhere quiet. 

“Oh no, Trent ate the beans again,” Jeff said, his eyes wide. 

“What no,” Nick shook his head. “The new kid is trying out for the solo.”

“Kurt just joined,” Jeff said confused. “I thought there was a six month trial period before he can try out.”

“Well, yeah, for us non-privileged people.”

It took a moment for Jeff to work out what Nick meant. “You mean, Blaine got him an audition?”

“Yes.”

“Damn.”

“And apparently he can actually sing.”

“Really, damn.”

“I wouldn’t be surprised if they were already sleeping together, and that’s why Wes and David are bending the rules.”

“Do you think they are?”

“Have you seen how Blaine looks at him?”

“Good point.”

“I’ll bet you twenty bucks they get caught by the end of the semester.”

“You’re on.”

“That still doesn’t help with the solo situation, though.”

“Oh, right,” Jeff said with a groan. “What should we do?”

“Well, I’m going to try hard, and hope that personal biases don’t get in the way of actual good judgment. You on the other hand... I think you have a better shot at being a NBA star. Sorry man.”

Jeff let out a sigh because Nick was right. 

 

5\. Will Schuester

It wasn’t just that Kurt would be great at picking out a present. The truth was he needed to go on a drive, just to clear his head. So much going on with Emma, with his divorce, with the fact that he actually has to be nice to Sue and give her a present. He needed to get out for a while, and driving to Dalton seemed like a good excuse. 

When he finally found Kurt, he was busy practicing a Christmas song with a friend. Another boy. Good for him. The song was ‘Baby, It’s Cold Outside’, and Will couldn’t help but give a silent laugh when he noticed Kurt had the high part. The two were very much in their own world, so he decided to hang back and not interrupt. 

There was something different about Kurt. Something he didn’t think he had ever seen before. Kurt was happy, glowing actually. Getting into the character of the song, and enjoying it. And, if Will wasn’t entirely misreading the picture, perhaps there was a little flirting there as well. 

Will smiled to himself as he leaned against the door frame and watched the two sing with each other. Whoever Kurt’s friend was had made him come alive. Dalton had made him come alive. Will wasn’t sure Kurt would have gotten much further at McKinley. Not if Burt’s confided fears were true. But Kurt was safe now. And doing well. And apparently had found people who understood him. 

Will let out a sigh as he remembered what it was like to be on the good track in high school. He hated to admit it, but sometimes he missed those days, when everything was a lot simpler. Now, he just felt washed up and old and battered by life. If he hoped nothing else for Kurt, it was that Kurt’s destination would be a lot better than his own.


End file.
